For the future
by Jung.Naomi
Summary: Haruka jamás pensó que ser un nadador Olímpico iba a cambiar tanto su vida. Río de Janeiro, la competencia y convivir con Rin Matsuoka le enseñarían si su futuro estaban o no en aquel estadio. [RinHaru] JJ.OO.
1. Chapter 1

¿Se suponía que era invierno en ese país, no es así? ¿Entonces por qué el sol quemaba con tanta intensidad?

Haruka cubrió con el dorso de su mano su rostro. Acababa de descender del avión y el clima cálido de Brasil lo había recibido en todo su potencial. Golpeando su pálida piel con los rayos que parecían ajenos a la estación en la cual se encontraban. De la misma forma que todas aquellas personas que frenéticas llegaban al país carioca y parecían no ser incomodadas por el vapor.

Nanase Haruka no se sentía nervioso por la competición pero si lo estaba al no saber exactamente a dónde dirigirse. A pesar que en el último tiempo había mejorado mucho en el manejo de su inglés, aún estaba inseguro y no había manera en que entendiera el portugués que los nativos hablaban con tanto entusiasmo. Sin embargo, no llegó a alarmarse por mucho tiempo, ya que una mano se apoyó sobre su hombro y en un gentil japonés lo saludó.

Nao Serizawa, su entrenador lo había encontrado.

-¡Te estábamos esperando, Haruka! ¡Bienvenido a Río de Janeiro!-

Nao formaba parte de los recuerdos de Nanase desde una tierna edad. Él había sido su capitán en el equipo de natación en Iwatobi, y unos meses después de haberse estabilizado en Tokio se había convertido en su entrenador personal. Por eso, él se había emprendido a América con antelación para preparar todo lo necesario para la llegada del nadador. El hombre conocía a Haru y no esperaba un gesto efusivo de su parte, así que apenas estuvieron cerca esperó cargará su maleta y le indicó que lo siguiera. Saliendo de los alborotados pasillos a la zona del estacionamiento, donde estaba su vehículo.

-¿Te gusta? Se ve diferente a Japón, ¿No es así?- le preguntó una vez ya hubieran arrancado y el automóvil se deslizará por una autopista en dirección a la ciudad.

El nadador no le contestó, pero su mirada se encontraba prendida en la estructura de Río de Janeiro. Los colores que resaltaban las casas bajas y como estas contrastaban con las increíbles edificaciones que se levantaba en el corazón de la urbanización.

No escuchó nada de las palabras que le había dicho su entrenador. Tan sólo despertó cuando habían ingresado a una zona menos poblada y privada. El automóvil recorrió algunas cuadras antes de estacionarse en el ingreso de un lujoso hotel.

Haru acopló a su espalda el bolso que traía y Nao lo acompañó ingresando al hall. Sin embargo, no lograron llegar a la mitad de la sala cuando un cuerpo alargado y ligeramente bronceado se había prendido al cuello del nadador estrella, casi tirándolo por el impulso.

-¡Haru! ¡Ya te habías tardado!-

Haru dejó caer su equipaje y sentía sus mejillas algo enrojecidas por el efusivo encuentro, aún así se permitió sonreír casi en forma imperceptible al saber que ese era el carácter cariñoso de Rin Matsuoka. A pesar que eso significara ser el centro de atención en aquel sitio repleto de deportistas.

-Chicos, chicos, cualquiera pensaría que no se han visto en años.- bromeó Nao con una sonrisa divertida, consiguiendo que el pelirrojo se alejara de su alumno con el rostro tan carmesí como sus hebras de cabello.

-¡Exageras, Serizawa-san!- dijo ofendido Rin y sin reparo alguno siguió bromeando con el mayor.

Haruka notó como su enérgico amigo y su entrenador se establecía en una charla amena llena de juegos. Mientras que cerca de ellos se encontraba un grupo que portaba la misma chaqueta con el emblema de la bandera japonesa y los miraba en forma divertida. Algo avergonzado el ex estudiante de Iwatobi los reconoció y saludó con un pequeño gesto que fue recibido por sus compañeros con naturalidad. Todos estaban acostumbrados a aquel particular par.

-Oye, Haru, ¿Has ganado algo de peso muscular?-

El pelirrojo de nuevo eclipsaba su atención cuando Nao se había alejado a terminar el papeleo de la reserva. Haru tan sólo contestaba con leves asentimientos o algunos monosílabos, pero Matsuoka estaba acostumbrado a ese carácter y no se detenía en sus constantes preguntas. Curioso por aquellos meses en los cuales no se habían visto.

-Ya está todo en orden, puedes ir a tu habitación a descansar o hacer lo que desees… Aunque por favor, Haruka, no te agotes yendo a la piscina.- Nao se había vuelto a acercar a ellos y le extendió una tarjeta magnética al nadador que lo miraba con los ojos azules entrecerrados por su prohibición.-

-Tranquilo, Serizawa-san, me encargaré que Haru descanse.- bromeó Rin a su par, pasando un brazo por los hombros de su viejo amigo. –Si me dijeron lo correcto, seremos compañeros de habitación por estos días.-

-Creo que eso me preocupa aún más…- admitió el entrenador con una suave sonrisa de resignación.

-Ignóralo…- le susurró Rin con una sonrisa divertida, tomando la muñeca de Haru para jalarlo hacía uno de los elevadores. –Vamos, debes dejar tus cosas.-

Haru escuchaba lo que le iba diciendo Rin, sin embargo, estaba también asombrado por la cantidad de atletas que entraban y salían. Algunos llegaban a reconocer, nadadores de otros países o diferentes deportistas compatriotas.

Su carrera recién estaba comenzando y aún así ya había participado en varios campeonatos en los últimos años. Pero jamás había algo similar a lo que se respiraba en aquel sitio, algo que no podía identificar y le inquietaba.

-Es increíble, ¿No?- Rin había cerrado la puerta de lo que sería la habitación de ambos y se dejó caer sentado sobre su cama. Por unos segundos Haru pensó se había perdido en la conversación, por lo que el otro tan sólo sonrió mostrando sus dientes de tiburón. –La Villa Olímpica, estar aquí entre tantos deportistas. Se siente increíble. Como si formáramos parte de algo grande, ¿No lo crees?-

Nanase había sentido que cada palabra expresada por su compañero habían sido las correctas. Que él había manifestado todo lo que pensaba en esos momentos mientras dejaba su bolso al costado de la cama y se acomodaba sobre las suaves sabanas.

-Es muy diferente a nuestra primera competencia…- admitió mientras sus pupilas temblaban suavemente. Su corazón se había acelerado y toda la emoción que había estado oculta en el viaje de Japón a Brasil empezaba a golpearle.

Era extraño que Haruka reflejara todas sus emociones y eso, en cierta forma, enterneció a Rin. Se veía como un niño que no podía expresar en palabras lo que estaba sintiendo por primera vez. Matsuoka le sonrió con suavidad y se levantó de su cama para sentarse en la de él, justo en frente suyo.

-Aquí somos atletas olímpicos ahora, Haru. Mira…- dijo extendiendo su brazo, mostrando con cuidado el diseño de la chaqueta que orgullosamente portaba. –Aquí estamos representando a un país. Hemos sido reconocidos y el mundo nos estará viendo… Este era el sueño de mi papá y hoy que estoy aquí, lo siento más propio que nunca.- su voz era suave, pero estaba cargado de orgullo que se reflejaban en sus ojos. –Además… ¿No es el destino que sean flores de sakura lo que haya en nuestro uniforme?-

Haruka se permitió sonreír un poco y ladeó un poco su cabeza, reteniendo unos segundos sus palabras antes de volverlo a mirar.

-Eres un soñador romántico, Rin.- le aseguró y no tuvo que esperar para que el otro explotara en reclamos.

-¡Oye! ¡Te hablo de muchas cosas y me dices solo eso!- se quejó de inmediato y golpeó sin fuerza alguna su hombro. Tentado a reírse pero sin llegar a hacerlo. –Dime algo tú, ¿Cómo está Makoto? ¿Sabes algo de los demás? Sousuke me contó que pronto los vería en Tokio pero no me dio novedades.-

Dicha mención le recordó cierto detalle al joven de ojos azules, que de inmediato se movió tomando su bolso del suelo. -Makoto tenía exámenes en las próximas semanas.- comentó mientras abría su equipaje y buscaba entre sus pertenencias. –Nagisa y Rei estuvieron en Tokio para despedirme.- sus acciones se detuvieron y con cuidado sacó un pequeño peluche. -Esto te mandó Nagisa…-

Los ojos rojizos de Rin se abrieron un poco lleno de sorpresa. Extendió su mano a tomar con cuidado aquel peluche que estaba hecho a mano y aún tenía algunos hilos desprendidos en forma descuidada. Era un tiburón de un color particular, mezclando un suave rosado con carmesí. Tenía su nombre escrito en una de sus aletas y un hilo para que pudiera ser atado sin preocupaciones.

Por unos segundos Haru pensó que Rin estaba por desprender lágrimas, pero en su lugar lo miró con una amplia sonrisa. Se levantó de la cama y sin soltar el obsequió tomó la mano de su compañero.

-Ven, quiero mostrarte algo.-

Sin darle oportunidad a una negativa lo sostuvo y lo sacó de la habitación. Haru tartamudeó algunas palabras pero en minutos ya se encontraban en un bus que cruzaba por completo la Villa Olímpica.

Rin no le dio señal alguna, le siguió hablando con naturalidad y aquello le recordó en forma breve a su travesía en Australia. Un recuerdo que le removió algo dentro de su abdomen y por la suave sonrisa que poseía Rin sabía que algo similar estaba por ocurrir.

No fue una sorpresa el llegar al estadio Olímpico, pero eso no disminuyó la sensación que abrazaba su pecho. Rin le indicó por donde pasar y en cuestión de segundos ya se encontraban viendo la inmensidad de la piscina. No eran los únicos presentes y llegó a reconocer a algunos nadadores chinos, pero su atención estaba acaparada por completa por aquel imponente estadio. El agua calmada descansaba entre la profundidad del azul, las gradas vacías y el suave murmullo de la tranquilidad.

Matsuoka lo había llevado hasta el borde del concreto y Haru se había inclinado con suavidad, deslizando sus dedos dentro del manto de agua. Sintiendo aquella temperatura cálida y agradable, sonriendo con las mejillas ligeramente enrojecidas por la emoción. Tan sumido en sus emociones que no notó que su amigo no estaba mirando hacía la piscina, sino que estaba prendido en verlo a él.

-Rin…-

La suave voz de Haru lo despertó e hizo que se moviera algo nervioso, hundiendo su mano en el agua también. Se había sentido como un bobo acosador, pero su compatriota parecía no haber notado nada de eso.

-¿Qué sucede, Haru?-

En unos breves segundos reinó el silencio hasta que Nanase giró su rostro a verlo, mostrando una leve sonrisa en sus delgados labios, confiando plenamente en su compañero para mostrar aquellas emociones.

-Aquí está nuestro futuro, ¿No es así?-

Rin parpadeó algunos segundos y su corazón se había enloquecido en un repicar irregular. No ocultó su sonrisa y se sentó al borde con sus piernas cruzadas y jalando a Haru a que hiciera lo mismo. Ese era el mundo donde deseaba permanecer, en calma con él y la natación.

-Si, Haru, este es nuestro futuro…-

 **Continuará…**


	2. Chapter 2: haruka Nanase

Rin deslizó sus dedos por su cabello pelirrojo y los revolvió con suavidad. No se fijó en como su propio gesto había desordenado su peinado, su mente estaba en otro lugar, muy ocupada buscando en aquel enorme hall del hotel los ojos color agua de su compañero de habitación.

-Maldito Haru.- musitó apenas con un chasquido entre sus afilados dientes. Su paciencia era escasa y no se encontraba del suficiente humor como para seguir buscando. Por lo que detuvo a uno de sus compañeros de la delegación japonesa. -¿Hagino-san*?-

El nadador se paró y miró de inmediato a su compatriota, sonriendo con amabilidad y apoyando su mano sobre el hombro de Rin.

-¡Matsuoka! ¿Estás esperando a alguien? El desayuno ya está servido.-

El pelirrojo dejó salir un corto suspiro y asintió con pesar, para luego negando con sutileza.

-En realidad… estoy buscando a alguien, ¿Has visto a Nanase?-

-¿Nanase? Si, hace una media hora lo vimos pasar hacía la zona de las piscinas exterior.- comentó y se cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho en gesto pensativo. -¿Será que fue a entrenar? Hoy es la competencia, tal vez esté nervioso…-

Rin no pudo evitar sonreír por la preocupación que reflejaba el rostro de su superior, sin embargo solo hizo un gesto de medio lado con desesperación. Estaba seguro que no eran nervios lo que abrazaba a su amigo de la infancia, sino inconsciencia de qué no debía esforzarse antes del momento indicado. Sin embargo procuró no decirlo y simplemente hacer una reverencia ante su compañero.

-Seguramente. Iré a buscarlo y vamos a desayunar. ¡Gracias por la ayuda, senpai!-

Se despidió con su mano elevada en el aire mientras que corría fuera del hotel. Maldijo un par de veces más a Nanase mientras que llegaba a la zona exterior. Dejando salir un profundo suspiro porque en efecto, en medio del agua y con la tranquilidad de un pez, Haruka se hundía y nadaba en la solitaria piscina. Totalmente ajeno a los nervios de su espectador.

-No sé porque no vine directamente aquí…- Rin empezó a hablar, sabiendo que era muy factible que su amigo no lo estuviera escuchando. Sin embargo el nado de Haru se detuvo para sacar la cabeza a la superficie, justo en el momento en que Matsuoka doblaba sus piernas y se acuclillaba al borde. –Sé que eres un otaku*del agua, pero deberías tener descansados tus músculos para hoy, idiota.-

Los ojos azulados de Haru se entrecerraron un poco en desacuerdo con sus palabras pero no lo expresó con su voz. Se hundió una vez más para poder sentir el agua antes de dirigirse a la escalera. Saliendo con lentitud y sacudiendo su cabello oscuro.

-No tienes remedio.- suspiró al fin Rin al tenerlo en frente, entregándole la toalla que había alcanzado. –Vamos, los demás ya están desayunando y no querrás que Serizawa nos mire con esos ojos de "me decepcionaron…"-

En silencio Nanase empezó a secar su cuerpo y colocarse la chaqueta del equipo nacional. Con un suave gruñido empezó a seguir a su compañero dentro del hotel, sabiendo que tenía razón y que una mirada de Nao Serizawa era más dolorosa que cualquier grito de reproche.

A los demás atletas japoneses no les sorprendió la llegada tardía del par, al contrario el entrenador de Haruka tan sólo se rió mientras bebía de su café. Todos se habían acostumbrado rápidamente a aquellos dos y hasta uno de los gimnastas se atrevió a bromear. Rin no tuvo reparo en seguir aquellas burlas mientras les servían a ambos su desayuno. El pelirrojo era tan natural y espontaneo que de inmediato se formó una charla sobre las competencias del día anterior y lo que se esperaba para aquella jornada.

Haru en su sitio miró el tenedor y luego los alimentos, una gran variedad de frutas de distintos colores en conjunto con una infusión y pescados parecían tentadores para todos, pero él lo miraba con descontento. A pesar de haber muchos peces ninguno se trataba de su caballa.

Sin darse cuenta había fruncido el ceño y no prestó atención hasta que Matsuoka hubiera golpeado su costado con el codo.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó desconcertado, a lo que su compañero meneó su cabeza a un lado, dándole a entender que le hablaban. Allí recién notó que el capitán de los gimnastas japoneses se reía al verlo. –Di-Disculpe, ¿Qué me decía?-

Kohei Uchimura era un gran atleta, admirado por todo el país, y ahora se encontraba allí, riéndose con suavidad del despiste tan obvio de Haruka. El resto de los deportistas lo siguieron de inmediato, divertidos con la situación. ¡Hasta Rin lo miraba con una mueca llena de sorna! Nanase quiso quejarse, devolverle el golpe con su codo pero de una forma más fuerte. Su amigo de la infancia sabía que le costaba hacer sociales y allí estaba, riéndose con el resto. Sin poder evitarlo su nariz se arrugó con molestia.

-No puedo saber si estás muy tranquilo o muy nervioso, Nanase.- le comentó el gimnasta entrecerrando sus pequeños ojos.

-Yo… Estoy bien.- logró decir en una voz lo suficientemente alta para que los demás lo escucharán.

Para su suerte uno de los coordinadores del equipo japonés había llegado anunciando que en unos minutos más los llevarían al Estadio Olímpico. Un lapso de tiempo lo suficientemente amplio como para que todos terminarán de desayunar y Haru pudiera ir a buscar su bolso de su habitación.

No eran un equipo de natación muy grande, pero si tenían varias competencias durante el día. Era una tradición que desde el primer encuentro toda la delegación estuviera junta y aunque podía ser cansador, a Haru le agradaba la idea. Podía ver a sus compañeros competir e irse familiarizándose por completo en dónde le tocaría competir era de gran ayuda. Aunque había estado en aquel sitio la noche anterior junto a Rin, ahora que lo veía con gente y las constantes competencias moviendo el agua es que notaba la verdadera dimensión de lo que estaba por suceder.

Era una competencia dura y cada tanto Rin gritaba a su lado, alentando a sus compatriotas o festejando cuando veían a un increíble nadador. Tan sumidos en aquel ambiente deportivo que no notaron que las horas corrían con rapidez hasta que Serizawa hubiera aparecido.

-Nanase, Matsuoka, sé que están entretenidos, pero es hora que se vayan a preparar. Su competencia empezará después de la siguiente.-

La eterna sonrisa del entrenador no concordaba con su anunció, según los pensamientos de Rin, pero sin cuestionárselo fue él el primero en incorporarse y jalar a Haru a los vestidores. Tenían aquella sección destinada para ellos y como sus demás compañeros estaban en la piscina pudieron vestirse con total tranquilidad.

\- Michael Phelps* es increíble, ¿No lo crees? Su velocidad… Algunos comentaristas parecían pasmados.-

Haruka lo escuchó con atención mientras que guardaba su bolso dentro de su casillero, sonriendo ligeramente por la admiración que mostraba Rin al nadador estadounidense. Como si fuera tan sólo un niño impresionado por alguien que acababa de ver en la televisión. De alguna forma eso le provocó una punzada de incomodidad en el pecho.

-¿Le tienes miedo?- preguntó con la sola intención de molestarlo, cosa que logró porque el pelirrojo ya estaba gritando.

-¡Claro que no tengo miedo! Ya verás que saldremos y nadie recordará el nombre de Phelps sino a la nueva promesa, Rin Matsuoka.-

Haru evitó verlo pero la sonrisa que portaba en sus labios se incrementó un poco más en forma divertida por la supuesta seguridad de su compañero. Gesto que no pasó desapercibido para el taheño que de inmediato se alborotó de nuevo, esta vez diciendo un montón de frases incoherentes y acusándolo de mofarse de sus habilidades.

Sin embargo Nanase se mantenía en silencio, escuchando las rabietas del mayor, dejando que cualquier rastro de nerviosismo se desapareciera entre esa boba discusión.

-Te gusta dramatizar todo.- musitó cerrando su casillero sin desaparecer aquella mueca divertida en sus labios.

-¡Y a ti nada te moviliza!- contraatacó el otro ofendido.

Estaban tan sumidos en su pequeño debate sin fundamento que no habían notado que Nao había entrado hace algunos segundos. Su mirada semi plateada era divertida, encontrando a aquellos dos jóvenes como niños pequeños y no como los competidores nacionales que eran. Decidiendo interrumpirlos con unas pequeñas palmadas en el aire. Consiguiendo que los nadadores lo notaran y recobraran la compostura.

-Me gusta que estén llenos de energías pero ya casi es hora. Deben salir por aquella puerta…- indicó señalando un conducto diferente por el cual había ingresado.- Y chicos… mucha suerte. Sé que lo harán bien.- Serizawa hablaba con una voz dulce y suave, manteniendo una sonrisa cálida que llevaba sus buenos sentimientos a esos dos.

Ambos se miraron y asintieron con cuidado, Nao se marchó cerrando la puerta a su espalda y el silencio reinó por unos breves segundos.

Haru pensó en su familia, en lo que significaba aquella primera competencia en una Olimpiada y cómo seguramente sus amigos lo estarían viendo por televisión, gritando como si realmente él pudiera escucharlos. Su vida había cambiado mucho desde que había tomado la decisión de seguir ese camino, y ahora su corazón latía con fuerza, entre nervios y entusiasmo.

Estaba por marcharse, pero la mano de Rin sosteniendo la suya lo detuvo.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los vacilantes rojizos, que aunque este fuera quien lo hubiera detenido, ahora estaba escondiendo su mirada. Haru podía sentir como el otro temblaba y como sus delgados labios procuraban sonreír, aunque se mostraba una mueca nerviosa.

-Rin…-

-Allí afuera todos nos estarán mirando… Y sé que yo fui el que te insistió en que siguieras este camino.- empezó y su voz se apagó en el final, dejando unos segundos para que tomara aire y al fin se atreviera ver directamente a los ojos de Nanase. –Solamente quería que el mundo viera de lo que eres capaz, Haru… Me siento orgulloso de poder estar aquí, a tu lado…- su voz titubeó y se mordió el labio inferior conteniendo sus emociones que se reflejaban en sus orbes. –Pero no tienes que demostrarle nada a nadie allí afuera, ¿Si? Ni a los periodistas, ni a los entrenadores, ni al mundo… ni siquiera a mí. Sé quien siempre has sido… ¿Está bien? Ya eres increíble siendo simplemente Nanase Haruka-

No se esperaba tal discurso, ni que las palabras dichas por aquel problemático pelirrojo hubieran golpeado directamente en su pecho, sacándole el aire. Era cierto que los nervios estaban consumiéndolo y que sabía que todos esperaban algo extraordinario en aquella primera competencia, lo sabía desde que había salido de Japón y era consciente que estaba representando un país. Sin embargo allí estaban, en medio de las penumbras del vestuario, a punto de salir, escuchando esas palabras que habían acelerado su corazón.

-Rin…- suspiró sin saber cómo responderle, ahogado en sus propias emociones. Presionando fuertemente sus dedos que aún eran sostenidos por la de él. –Tú tampoco tienes que demostrar nada…- logró musitar, sabiendo que no estaba diciendo nada de lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Sin embargo se animó a levantar su mano libre a apoyarla con suavidad sobre la mejilla sonrojada del pelirrojo, sorprendiéndolo. –No llores, ¿Está bien?-

Matsuoka sentía los ojos arder, aún así se rió por tal descaro de su amigo y negó con su cabeza. Buscando centrar aquellos sentimientos vacilantes en su determinación para la competencia.

-No lo haré…-

Haru sonrió con suavidad, de una forma genuina en dónde sus mejillas se tornaban ligeramente enrojecidas. Estando allí los dos solos, sintiendo la respiración agitada del mayor y el suave calor de su piel bajo su mano los deseos de acercarse a él lo abrumaron. Quería terminar esa distancia que los separaba, pero sus propios pensamientos lo tomaron por sorpresa, obligándolo a bajar su mano.

¿Estaba deseando besar a Rin?

-¿Vamos, Haru?-

Había olvidado cómo respirar, sin embargo se limitó a asentir, intentando que su confusión no se hubiera notado en su rostro.

La distancia entre sus cuerpos se hizo más grande y con lentitud abandonaron el vestuario. El sonido del público, las voces por los parlantes hablando en portugués y el ajetreo de todos los competidores lograron tapar el palpitar desquiciado del corazón del nadador prodigio.

Se posicionaron en su carril correspondiente, Haruka al lado de Rin mientras las últimas indicaciones eran anunciadas. El pelirrojo estiró el elástico de sus goggles y luego miró todo el estadio, aspirando aquel suave aroma que desprendía el agua. A pesar de todo se sentía feliz y lo transmitía a través de su enorme sonrisa.

El primer pitido sonó y todos se colocaron en su posición, apoyando sus manos al borde y su cuerpo inclinado. Nanase sintió la adrenalina correr por sus venas y por un breve segundo dirigió su mirada a Rin que también lo estaba observando.

Estaban juntos en esto.

El siguiente pitido se mezcló con el grito frenético de la audiencia. La carrera había comenzado.

 **Continuará…**

 **Referencias:**

*Kōsuke Hagino: Nadador japonés que consiguió una medalla de oro en las Olimpiadas de Río de Janeiro 2016.

*Otaku: En un principio quise poner "fanático", pero sentía que no hacía referencia a lo que quería explicar. Como muchos sabrán, en Japón decirle "otaku" a alguien es decirle fanático obsesivo, creo que es la mejor forma de conceptuar de cómo ve Rin a Haru con el agua. Por eso decidí dejarlo así.

*Kōhei Uchimura: Otro atleta que existe realmente y quería meterlo en la historia. Es un gimnasta muy famoso a nivel mundial. Siete veces medallita olímpico y capitán del equipo japonés se me hace una persona muy simpática y adorable.

Cuando empecé a escribir esta historia me dije que debía si o si actualizarlo al menos una vez al mes… ¡Son pocos capítulos! (3 para ser exactos y un epilogo) Así que cumpliendo mi propia palabra aquí está la segunda parte de la competencia de nuestro hermoso par en Río.

 **Nota de autor:**

Espero de corazón de que les guste y que sigan disfrutando. Soy nueva escribiendo en este fandom así que cualquier error espero que me perdonen ;; Muchas gracias a todos los que me dieron favoritos y sus comentarios. 3

¡Nos vemos pronto!


	3. Chapter 3: Rin Matsuoka

—Felicidades, Haru. Jamás hemos tenido duda de que eres el mejor de todos.—

Fueron unas palabras sencillas, nada diferente a la que le habían dicho cientos de personas, pero de alguna forma le produjeron cierto pesar. Rin estaba sonriendo, mostrando aquellos pequeños dientes afilados, pero Haru podía percibir con claridad la amargura que se escondían en sus ojos. No se atrevió a responderle a esas falsas felicitaciones, ni llegó a desprender sus orbes azules del rostro de él, a pesar de que Matsuoka no se atrevía a mirarlo.

—Rin…— el nombre de su amigo se escapó en un murmullo suave, rodeado de pesar.

—¡Oye! ¡Oye! No me llames en ese tono, ¿Está bien?— el pelirrojo había reaccionado de inmediato, girando su rostro para dejar que sus miradas se encontraran por primera vez desde que había terminado la competencia. —¡Gané una medalla de bronce en mi primera competencia Olímpica! ¿No es eso genial? Mi papá estaría orgulloso de mí.—

Haruka no era de las personas que pudiera disimular sus sentimientos, y esta ocasión no era una excepción. Al escucharlo hablar de esa forma una de sus cejas se había arqueado. Porque no importaba cuánto Matsuoka estuviera comprometido a disimular, podía ver claramente la decepción de su amigo en esas palabras vacías.

En forma inconsciente, la pálida mano de Nanase se comprimió entorno a la medalla de oro que colgaba en su cuello. Su corazón estaba latiendo con fuerza en forma dolorosa, y era preso de ciertos sentimientos que no lograba comprender con claridad.

Para fortuna del atleta más alto, Serizawa había llegado con el resto del equipo japonés, y con ello daba por terminado esa incomoda charla que estaban teniendo. Las felicitaciones y el frenesí de la competencia volvieron a ser protagonistas, compartiendo una amena charla que le imposibilitó por completo a Haru el poder volver a hablar con Rin, pero desde su posición, había notado como el entrenador Serizawa se había acercado a su amigo.

En frente de él Rin se había permitido el reflejar por unos momentos el pesar que pasaba por su cuerpo, y sin poder evitarlo, Haruka había emitido un pequeño quejido.

—¡Nanase eres increíble! ¡Tienes que escuchar la repetición y los comentarios de la prensa!—

Nadie parecía ser consciente de la preocupación que consumía al joven de ojos azules, pero supo que así era lo mejor. Tan sólo se limitó a asentir las palabras de sus compañeros a medida que se iban retirando del estadio Olímpico.

El bus que los llevó de nuevo al hotel estaba lleno de conversaciones animadas. Haru notó cómo entre pares nadadores, Rin había dejado atrás aquella sombra en sus ojos y se dedicaba a participar activamente en los juegos. Pero en ningún momento había volteado en su dirección, ni le había insistido en que participara con ellos.

Supo que Sarezawa también había notado aquella situación cuando Haru se topó de repente con su mirada. Por instinto, Nanase mantuvo sus ojos con los de él, cuestionándolo en silencio, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna, tan sólo una suave sonrisa de parte del entrenador. Toda esa situación ya lo estaba ahogando, y para su mala fortuna, al llegar al hotel no se terminó. Debía atender a la prensa y a la Federación Japonesa como el medallista de oro, dando pequeñas notas que le costaba con su propia limitación para hablar en público.

Rin estuvo ausente en la conferencia de prensa y Haruka no tuvo otra opción de abordar la situación solo. Estaba agotado, con sueño y hasta hostigado. No había considerado aquella parte de ser representante de Japón en unas Olimpiadas. Por ello, apenas tuvo la oportunidad, se marchó a su habitación.

Supuso que su compañero estaría allí cuando llegara, pero para su sorpresa el cuarto se encontraba exactamente de la misma forma que lo habían dejado esa mañana. La cama no estaba removida, y la puerta del baño estaba abierta, dándole seguridad de que Matsuoka no estaba presente.

Por unos segundos, consideró el dejarlo en paz y simplemente marcharse a dormir. Estaba cansado y su cuerpo le exigía se recostara en la cama, pero mientras mantenía aquella incomodidad en su pecho, sabía que no podría hacerlo.

Haruka emitió un pequeño sonido de molestia y dejó sobre la cama su bolso antes de marcharse una vez más de la habitación. Estaba seguro que conocía los sentimientos que estaban abordando a Rin, y con esa misma seguridad, sabía a dónde se encontraba en esos momentos. Por ello bajó por elevador hasta la zona de la piscina.

La noche ya había caído, pero gracias al clima tropical no era imposible el estar dentro de las aguas cálidas. Haruka caminó hasta poder observar la figura de Rin nadando en lo profundo de la piscina, deslizándose con maestría entre el cristalino líquido.

Matsuoka estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no notó la presencia intrusa. Sus ojos estaban abiertos, pero no estaba observando a nada más e intentaba que la tranquilidad del agua lo envolviera por completo. Inclusive cuando salió a la superficie y deslizó sus dedos por sus hebras cereza, no fue consciente de que se encontraba acompañado.

Hasta ese momento, Haru se había mantenido como un mero espectador. Porque estando allí, en silencio rompiendo la intimidad del pelirrojo, podía apreciar las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos. ¿De nuevo era el causante de opacar la brillante sonrisa de su compañero? ¿Una vez más lo había lastimado? Sus instintos le gritaban que se acercara a él, que dejara de pensar y se dejara guiar, y, por primera vez, dejó que sus impulsos ganaran.

Sus pasos se movieron en forma automática, desprendiendo la camisa que traía y deslizando los pantalones de sus alargadas piernas, tan sólo para avanzar con rapidez hasta lanzarse al agua. Rin se asustó al sentir al intruso, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, la figura de Haruka había emergido a quedarse en frente de él.

Sus rostros estaban uno frente al otro, enfrentando abruptamente sus ojos, consiguiendo que la vergüenza consumiera por completo al pelirrojo y sus mejillas se tiñeran de un intenso rojizo. No quería ser visto en aquel estado, sobretodo por el otro nadador.

—¡Haru! ¡¿Qué se supone que haces aquí?! No deberías—…—

Sus palabras murieron en su boca ante un movimiento abrupto. El cuerpo de Haru no había hecho caso alguno a sus reclamos, y con toda la seguridad que había adquirido, se había acercado hasta rodear con fuerza el cuerpo del avergonzado pelirrojo. De repente, ambos estaban sumidos en un fuerte abrazo. Matsuoka estaba sorprendido, sintiendo cómo el corazón había enloquecido entre palpitaciones y un fuerte calor lo quemaba entre el contacto de sus pieles desnudas.

—¿Haru…?—

La pregunta hecha por la voz de Rin quedó en el aire, porque el nombrado decidió ignorarlo. El rostro de Haruka se encontraba hundiendo contra el hombro ajeno, presionándolo con fuerza. Dudando exactamente cómo expresarse, a final de cuentas no se le daba con facilidad, hasta que su voz logró salir.

—Estoy orgulloso de ti, Rin…—

Fue una frase sencilla, pero que hizo que los pensamientos de Matsuoka se quedarán en blanco. Inclusive sus manos llegaron a temblar, mientras llevaba sus manos a aferrarse fuertemente de la espalda de su amigo, sintiendo como los ojos volvían a arder y las lágrimas caían traicionándolo una vez más.

Haru se permitió sonreír con suavidad, ladeando apenas el rostro para presionar sus dedos entre los cabellos cerezos. Por primera vez se permitía el consolar a su compañero, abrazarlo y reconfortarlo, le gustaba saber que Rin confiaba en él.

—Eres muy sensible…— musitó en apenas un murmullo.

Aquel comentario había sido sin malicia alguna, aunque había conseguido que el pelirrojo reaccionara de inmediato. Se separó de los brazos de su compañero y sus puños golpearon de inmediato el hombro del otro.

—¡No soy sensible! Tu eres podidamente inexpresivo, ¡El resto de los mortales reímos, lloramos, hablamos!—

Rin seguía hablando y hablando, mientras sus manos se seguían moviendo en el aire, golpeando el agua cada determinado tiempo. Sin percatarse que en realidad Haru no estaba escuchando ninguno de sus berrinches. Al contrario, sus ojos estaban fijos en el rostro aniñado de aquel joven más alto, en la forma en que su nariz se arrugaba, cómo sus ojos rojizos brillaban por el toque de sus lágrimas e inclusive, cómo sus mejillas aún estaban pintadas de rojizo. Sin darse cuenta, de nuevo en su pecho palpitaban aquellos impulsos que lo llamaban a acercarse.

—¡Ni siquiera me estás escuchando, Haru!—

La mención de su nombre lo hizo parpadear un par de veces y dirigir su mirada a él. El silencio reinó unos segundos entre los dos, antes de que Rin chasqueara su lengua con pura frustración.

—¡Olvídalo! No sé porque creí que lo entenderías.— aseguró de inmediato mostrando su fastidio.

El joven pelirrojo soltó un sonido contundente con su boca y se dispuso a marcharse. Pero antes de que pudiera alejarse lo suficiente de él, Nanase lo había detenido. De la misma forma en que había sucedido en el vestuario antes de la competencia, con su mano sosteniendo firmemente su muñeca, pero con una determinación diferente.

—¿Qué suced—…?—

La voz se perdió entre el murmullo del agua y el silencio de la noche. De repente las bocas ya no podían pronunciar palabra alguna, porque el moreno había atraído a su viejo amigo hasta él. Sus manos estaban apoyadas sobre las rosadas mejillas del más grande y sus bocas presionándose en un torpe beso. Su torpe primer beso.

Las manos de Rin estaban en el aire y sus ojos abiertos de par en par, sintiendo aquella calidez que presionaba el beso sobre su boca. Incapaz de responder o de reconocer qué era lo que estaba sucediendo.

Haruka no tenía experiencia, jamás había pasado por una situación así, pero a su vez, reconocía que aquel anhelo de besar a su amigo siempre había estado allí, en su pecho. Y ahora que podía hacerlo, se sentía bien. Por ello, no consideró la repercusión, llegó a mover apenas sus labios sobre los de él antes de separarse apenas unos centímetros, observando directamente sus ojos.

De repente no había palabra que pudiera ser expresada. Haru, sonreía con suavidad por el cálido sentimiento que golpeaba su pecho, mientras que Rin, tan sólo podía mantenerse sorprendido.

—¡Eres un idiota!— aquellas palabras llenas de pena culminaron con un golpe sobre el hombro de Haru.

Era una situación torpe, llena de vergüenza y pena. Consiguiendo que el más alto se acercara a apoyarse contra el hombro del azabache, intentando ocultar la forma casi absurda su rostro enrojecido contra su calida piel. Mientras que Haruka, elevó lentamente sus brazos a rodearlo con cuidado en un abrazo, cubriéndolo, protegiéndolo de esa forma que siempre había deseado poder hacerlo.

—Haru…—

Rin le estaba correspondiendo el abrazo, con una sonrisa avergonzado, y con ello, Haru comprendió que él también se estaba sintiendo de la misma forma.

En aquella piscina, lejos de cualquier mirada o cualquier duda no necesitaban palabras para poder expresarlo. Nunca había existido una pared que los separara de aquellos sentimientos, ahora lo sabían y de alguna forma, se sentían bien y completos.

 **Fin…**

 **Nota de autora**

 **Me van a querer matar aquellas personas que estaban leyendo esta historia. Lamento muchísimo, muchísimo, muchísimo la demora en actualizar. Si soy sincera, esto ya estaba escrito hace meses atrás, pero lo había olvidado. Fue por insistencia de la bella Vani que me dije "¿Por qué carajo aún no lo publiqué?". Así que bueno, aquí está después de mil millones de años.**

 **Este capitulo me quedó más corto de lo esperado, pero no termina aquí. Hay un epilogo que juro por mi colección de album (?) que no tardaré en subir.**

 **Agradezco muchísimo a todas esas personas que me han escrito 3 Espero que hayan disfrutado del cierre de esta modesta historia. ¡Gracias por leer y les agradecería que me dejen sus opiniones! Si desean seguirme, pueden hacerlo a mi twitter:**  
OrionCassie5

 **ByeBye**


End file.
